Maps:Yeah Yeah Yeahs
"Maps" is a single by Yeah Yeah Yeahs from their debut full-length album, Fever to Tell (2003). The song is about the relationship between Liars frontman Angus Andrew and Yeah Yeah Yeahs lead singer Karen O.[1] It was released in 2003 and the band performed the song at that year's MTV Movie Awards. It reached #9 on Billboard'sAlternative Songs chart and was included in the popular video game Rock Band. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maps_(Yeah_Yeah_Yeahs_song)# hide *1 Track listing *2 Video *3 Cover versions *4 Reception *5 Charts *6 References **6.1 Notes *7 External links Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Maps_(Yeah_Yeah_Yeahs_song)&action=edit&section=1 edit #"Maps" #"Countdown" #"Miles Away" (John Peel Session) "Miles Away" is a newly recorded version of the song from the band's self-titled EP. Videohttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Maps_(Yeah_Yeah_Yeahs_song)&action=edit&section=2 edit The video shows the band playing in an audition in a high school gymnasium, with different light filters changing the color of the room. The tears cried by Karen O in the video are real. She explains: "They were real tears. My boyfriend at the time http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Angus_Andrew Angus Andrew was supposed to come to the shoot – he was three hours late and I was just about to leave for tour. I didn't think he was even going to come and this was the song that was written for him. He eventually showed up and I got myself in a real emotional state."[2] It was nominated for four MTV Video Music Awards: Best Art Direction, Best Editing, Best Cinematography, and the MTV2 Award.[3] The video was directed by Patrick Daughters. Cover versionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Maps_(Yeah_Yeah_Yeahs_song)&action=edit&section=3 edit "Maps" has been covered by The White Stripes, in Reading Festival 2004,[4] Arcade Fire, on The Jo Whiley Show's Live Lounge,[5] Duke Special, Ada,[6] and by Ted Leo as part of a medley with Kelly Clarkson's "Since U Been Gone."[7] Jazz trio The New Standards provide a cover on their album Rock and Roll. At the 2009 Reading and Leeds festival, Radiohead performed a segment of "Maps" as the introduction to the set-closer, "Everything In Its Right Place". Rogue Wave recorded a rendition of the song for Sweetheart, a Valentine's Day-themed compilation of covers produced in 2009 by Starbucks. In "Meet Me Halfway" by The Black Eyed Peas, the guitar and drum part is used during the solos in the background. The band Garbage performed the chorus in the end of their live version of Vow, in Rockpalast, Germany in 2005. In March 2011, Biffy Clyro covered "Maps" for Jo Whiley's last Radio 1 show. Macy Gray also did a cover of Maps on her album Covered, as well as Keaton Henson, who included his version of the song on the "The Lucky EP". Covered by the "Fray" and Radio City Music Hall on April 12, 2012. Referenced by the Brazilian Rap/Rock Band Charlie Brown Jr. In their song Lutar Pelo Que E Meu singing, "Stop, they don't love you like I love you. Stop, they don't love you like I love you. Stop". Also covered by Cary Brothers Feat. Priscilla Ahn on his Covers Vol. 1 album. Adventure Club also sampled the song in their track entitled "Wait". Also, Bryce Avary of The Rocket Summer recorded a cover of "Maps" for the charity organization Hello Somebody's first album "Hello Somebody, Vol. 1".[8] Receptionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Maps_(Yeah_Yeah_Yeahs_song)&action=edit&section=4 edit "Maps" is widely regarded as one of the greatest songs of the 2000s: *In 2009, it was voted the best alternative love song of all time by NME. *The song was also listed at #6 on Pitchfork Media's top 500 songs of the 2000s. *Rolling Stone ranked "Maps" as the 7th best song of the 2000s. *In 2010, Rolling Stone ranked "Maps" as 386th in their list of the 500 Greatest Songs of All Time. *In October 2011, NME placed it at number 55 on its list "150 Best Tracks of the Past 15 Years".[9] Chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Maps_(Yeah_Yeah_Yeahs_song)&action=edit&section=5 edit Category:2003 singles